The camera is a consumable electronic product generally applied to the fields of industry, agriculture, traffic, etc., such as security, traffic monitoring, digital video recording and the like, while the camera also improves the life quality of people at the same time of being generally applied.
In recent years, with the sharp increase of the number of vehicles, the safe driving of the vehicles also becomes a worldwide social problem. To guarantee the driving safety of the vehicles, it is critical to develop the intelligence of the vehicles. A safety system of the vehicles is an important component of an intelligent traffic system, and performs an important role at the aspects of risk early warning systems, anti-collision systems, etc. A distance measuring technology is a critical part for realizing such system. For traditional single ultrasonic wave, microwave and laser light sensor, in case of short-distance measurement, either the reliability is not high, or the cost is too high.